


Companionable Silence

by InfinityUndone



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityUndone/pseuds/InfinityUndone
Summary: They knew how deadly noise could be. Silence was their only weapon in a world of horrors.Their friendship didn't need words to develop.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 95





	Companionable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, Little Nightmares II can't come out fast enough! I decided to write this quick fic before release day, mostly because Mono and Six deserve the world. Please Tarsier, just let these two have a happy ending...
> 
> (Edited 2/13/2021) GODDAMMIT WHY

Six knew silence well. It was her friend and her safety net. If nothing else, she could depend on it. 

Hearing noise was bad. It meant something or someone was near. She heard a lot. The squeaking of the Craftsman’s wheelchair. The gurgling of the Butler. The squish of leeches dropping from above. The heavy breathing of the Janitor. The squeals of the Chefs. The humming of the Lady.

Making noise was worse. It meant that someone or something could hear where she was. She’d learned over the years how to be quiet. Even in the most terrifying of moments, where her body trembled and her breathing hitched and her heart pounded in her ears, she never made a sound. 

So Six crept through the darkness with quiet footsteps and stifled breaths.

* * *

Mono didn’t enjoy silence. It was too uncertain, in his opinion. 

Noise told him what he needed to know. The wind in the trees, the cawing of crows, the buzzing of flies, the echoes of gunshots, the hissing of tv static… all of it helped him survive in the forest. He knew where to avoid, when to hide, and what to do all by listening to his surroundings.

Silence told him nothing. It didn’t give him any information to work with. Anything could happen when all was quiet. It scared him.

He tread carefully, the leaves crunching under his bare feet and the wind tugging at his jacket.

* * *

Their first meeting was loud. Mono discovered Six’s presence when he heard the melancholy song of the music box from upstairs. And the sound of the wooden door splintering under his axe was the first impression Six had of him.

Nevertheless, they’d become allies not long later. And eventually it blossomed into friendship. 

They spoke to each other more through actions than words. Both of them knew how important staying quiet was for their survival. 

Only when they knew they were safe beyond a shadow of a doubt did they talk freely to each other. Mono did most of it, telling Six about his life and what he knew of the Pale City and the Signal Tower. Six wasn’t much of a talker. The rare times she spoke, her voice was soft and cracked from underuse.

They travelled through the city in companionable silence, working together to achieve their goal.

And maybe, when they shut down the Signal Tower, a new world would be born. A world in which noise didn’t mean danger, a world in which children didn’t have to fear their surroundings, a world in which their voices didn’t have to be silent.


End file.
